


The Prince and the Blacksmith

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blacksmith Jiho, Brother Feels, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Half Brother Yano, Hansol gets his hug, Hansol needs a hug, Hansol's Dad is a Dick, Knight Yano, M/M, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Prince Hansol, Rebellion, Runaway Hansol, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Prince Kim, the treasured flower of Zaolin. His life is perfect, everything and anything is given to him, every whim fulfilled after his mother passed away.Kim Hansol, King Kim's personal punching bag. His body is covered in bruises and cuts, locked in a tower and paraded around like a prize for 13 years.The he meets Shin Jiho and Yooncheol, rebels bent on bringing King Kim down. Maybe things can change.





	1. The Runaway

Zaolin is hot this time of day, the sun high in the sky and clouds nowhere to be seen. Jiho has already shucked off his shirt and lounges in the shade of the blacksmith shop’s awning. His bare chest draws a few ‘interested’ gazes, and he can’t deny that it makes him chuckle.

“Jiho-ah!” He pries one eye open and smiles.

“You finally show up!” Jiho laughs, “To what do I owe the pleasure Yooncheol-hyung?”

Yooncheol grins at Jiho and sets himself down next to Jiho on the ground. The taller boy holds out an apple and shrugs, “A cart came in this morning. I thought you’d want one, they’re fresh from the orchard out in the hills.” Jiho does a double take, 

“How much did this cost?” Yooncheol sighs and shakes his head.

“I just got payed! It’s fine, plus I got a discount ‘cause Sehyuk-hyung works there.”

Jiho rolls his eyes but takes a bite of the, admittedly delicious, apple. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Yooncheol raise his eyebrows, a smug expression on his face. Without looking, Jiho throws an arm out and hits Yooncheol in the chest. “Be quiet.”

Yooncheol doesn’t reply and they fall into a companionable silence, observing the bustling marketplace. Despite the unreasonably high taxes and rampant tyranny, the capital city is always bustling in the midday.

A commotion draws Jiho’s attention from across the market place, two city guards burst into the square, obviously chasing someone. Yooncheol’s reaction is instant, he grabs Jiho’s shoulder and drags him to his feet and back into the shop. He looks startled, like a fox that had seen the hound. Jiho makes a mental note to ask him about it later as a small hooded figure races into the shop.

The figure, a boy about Jiho’s age from his look, glances around him briefly and takes off again, vaulting over the counter and crouches behind it. 

The guards are close behind, yelling urgently and throwing open the door to the shop. 

“Where did he go?” One guard yells, eyes sweeping the shop frantically. Jiho hears Yooncheol suck in a deep breath and he shakes his head.

“I think he ran off that way,” He says, pointing off in a random direction. 

“Shit!” The pair of guards run off and Yooncheol lets out his breath.

Jiho takes action immediately, closing the doors and shuttering the windows. As he does that, the boy comes out from behind the counter. His chest is heaving as he lets his hood falls away, and Yooncheol gasps.

Kim  _ fucking _ Hansol. The crown prince. Of all fucking people to show up it his shop, it had to be the beloved  _ flower _ of their kingdom.

“Oh my fucking god.” Jiho growls. “ _ You? _ I should hand you over just on principle.” Hansol’s eyes go wide with fear and he shrinks back from Jiho’s anger.

“No!” He gasps, “Please no!”

Jiho is irrationally angry now, taking deep breaths and clenching his hands into fists. “Why the hell not? You’re the crown prince, what could they possibly do to you?”

Hansol falls quiet, fiddling with the edge of his robes. He glances over at Yooncheol, as if looking for help. Thankfully, the tall boy has his back to them, double checking locks and windows.

“Please,” Hansol starts, “Just don’t call them back. I’ll leave right now! But let me go without them on my tail.”

“Why?” Jiho asks again, voice hard. The fear in the prince’s voice pulls at his heart vaguely, but he manages to remain indifferent. 

“They’ll bring me back to my father,” Hansol says, “I’ll have to go back to the tower.” His voice drops off near the end of his sentence, intriguing Jiho. 

But Yooncheol beats him to the punch, “Tower?” Hansol seems to study the pair, dark eyes fearful as he responds. 

“The prison tower, I-I live there. S-So I can’t get it trouble.” He explains, “I escaped this morning.” 

The shop is silent for a moment, neither boy knowing what to say. Finally Jiho sighs, “There’s a house near here. It's huge and has a black door, you can’t miss it. Go there, the back door is open.”

Hansol gapes, eyes full of hope and excitement. “Really?”

“Just go,” Jiho nods vigorously and Yooncheol unlocks the back door, holding it open as Hansol dashes off in the direction Jiho points. 

Once he’s gone, Yooncheol turns to Jiho and raises an eyebrow. “You might have just fucked us all over.”

“I know,” Jiho replies, dragging a palm over his face. “Gods do I know.”


	2. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short.

Hansol was surprisingly quiet. He sits in the main room of Jiho and Yooncheol’s shared home and says nothing, as if waiting for something.

Jiho finally breaks the silence, “Where are you even going to go? It's not like you can just live in the city.” Hansol’s mouth opens to respond, but nothing comes out. Jiho shakes his head and sighs. “So you have no plan,” He says incredulously. “Well-”

“I’m running away,” Hansol blurts. Yooncheol, who had previously been uninterested in the conversation, raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

“But, you’re the crown prince.” He states, stunned. “You have everything. Why would have to run from that?”

Hansol starts wringing his hands nervously, “I’m not allowed to say.” HIs fidgeting leads to the sleeve of his robes riding up, revealing bruises. Dark and angry against the prince’s pale skin.

“Did your father do that?” Jiho asks, vaguely annoyed that his voice comes out gentle this time.

Stunned, Hansol freezes. He glances down and gasps quietly, pulling his sleeve down to cover the bruises. “I-He,” Hansol sighs, “Yeah. I tried to run last week.”

Jiho and Yooncheol are silent, thoughts heavy. Hansol  _ could _ stay with them at the house until he could find a way to get out of the city gate. But if the city guard were to find him, both Jiho and Yooncheol would likely be arrested for ‘kidnapping.’ It  _ really _ doesn’t seem to be a good plan, but at the same time, Jiho’s heart clenches at the thought of returning Hansol to his abuser.

With a heavy sigh, Jiho kneels in front of Hansol. “Look at me,” The prince complies almost shyly. “You’ll stay here until we can get you out of the city. But you have to stay hidden, I don’t fancy getting arrested.”

Hansol’s hands shake and his eyes are wide and hopeful, resembling a puppy. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” Jiho confirms. He turns to Yooncheol and instructs him to get their guest room ready. “We have to get you some new clothes, these’ll give you away.”

“Of course,” Hansol nods, “Thank you so much.” Jiho looks the price over, aside from the bruises on his arms there’s a small cut along his collarbone, exposed by the loose cut of Hansol’s robes. The prince’s eyes are almost as dark as his own, JIho notes, a few shades lighter. Hansol’s hood, which he had pulled up as if for safety, falls away again as he removes his over cloak. Surprisingly, his hair is fairly plain, straying away from the bright colored dyes many nobles favored. Cut short and left its natural black color, nothing as extravagant as what Jiho had seen in the past. 

Jiho is suddenly aware of how close he is and shakes himself, drawing away from the prince and sitting cross legged on the floor. “You’re welcome. Don’t make me regret this,  _ your highness _ .”

Yooncheol comes back at the perfect moment, beckoning Hansol away from Jiho and up the stairs to their last guest room.

Jiho remains motionless in the main room, head resting in his hands. A hand on his shoulder makes his jump, but the weight is warm and familiar. “I fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Yooncheol sighs, “ _ We _ did.”


	3. Downward Spiral

The guards come early in the morning, on a day that neither Jiho nor Yooncheol have to work. They knock loudly on the door and push past Yooncheol as he opens the door sleepily. 

One guard storms up the stairs while the other searches the main floor. Jiho is thrown into a panic and tries to get Hansol out of the house. The runaway prince gets one leg out of the window before Jiho is grabbed by the guard. 

He knows better than to fight back as the guard drags Hansol down from the window. The pair are all but pushed down the stairs and into the main room, where the first guard is holding Yooncheol down.

“You are both under arrest,” The guard holding Jiho bellows, “For the kidnapping of crown prince Kim Hansol.” 

Jiho bites his cheek to keep from responding angrily as he and Yooncheol are manhandled into a prison carriage. Hansol is sat in the front of the carriage and looked over carefully to make sure the ‘kidnappers’ had not hurt the prince. 

Yooncheol looks terrified, his eyes are wide and he’s shaking. Jiho scoots closer to the taller boy and rests his head on Yooncheol’s shoulder.

“We’ll be fine,” Jiho whispers, “The others will come for us. And Hansol-ssi will tell them the truth, don’t worry.” Yooncheol is silent, but he nods.

They’re dragged away to the dungeon as soon as they reach the palace, while Hansol is led away by a knight. Jiho can neither hear nor see Yooncheol and no one is in the cells near him.

Jiho is alone.

* * *

 

Sangwon’s hand is gentle around Hansol’s wrist. Instead of leading him to his tower, Sangwon takes him to his chambers. Hansol perches on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. The only sounds in the room is the rustling of Sangwon’s clothes as he moves around the room. 

A set of decidedly royal robes are laid out beside him, purple and black as usual. Hansol doesn’t react as Sangwon redresses him, falling into a vegetative state where he doesn’t  _ have _ to think.

His sleeves are secured to his wrists with silver bands, his own sort of shackle Hansol supposes. The clothes Jiho had given him are tucked away in one of Sangwon’s drawers and finally sits down next to Hansol. 

The prince sags into the arm wrapped around his shoulder, neither say anything and Hansol begins to cry. “I made it farther this time,” The prince murmurs. “All the way to the wall.”

Sangwon nods appreciatively, rubbing Hansol’s back slowly. He says nothing but sighs and pulls the prince closer to his chest.

“They shouldn’t be in the dungeon. They helped me, but it was my fault.” He’s all but sobbing now. “They were going to help me get out of the gate.”

“I’ll look after them,” Sangwon promises. “I’ll try to get them out if I can.”

“Thank you.” It's quiet again and Hansol wills Sangwon not to say the words he knows are hanging off of his tongue. 

“He want to talk to you. And for you to stay in your tower.” 

_ His _ tower, Hansol almost laughs at that, it is no more his tower than his castle. It's his prison and his  _ father’s _ tower. 

“Alright,” He says, standing up. Neither move for a moment and Sangwon’s arm remains on Hansol’s shoulder. Then the knight sighs and pulls away, he fusses with Hansol’s collar for a moment before opening his chamber door and took hold of Hansol’s wrist again.

The king’s chambers are huge and extravagant. People like to compare the king to a greedy demon, and Hansol is inclined to agree. Though he may not have horns protruding from his forehead, the gaudy crown atop his head certainly fits the description. 

Hansol’s body is on autopilot as he kneels before his father and bows his head. They both know what is coming next.

The first hit is a foot to his ribs, knocking him over. Even though he expects it Hansol still gasps in pain. 

“Why would you run?!” Another kick. Hansol knows better than to answer. “I’ve given you  _ everything _ !” A punch. “You’re rich!” A kick. “Safe!” Two more punches. “And spoiled like a  _ child! _ ” Heavy hands latch onto his wrists and pulling him to his feet.

“Those two  _ peasants _ you were with are going to  _ suffer _ .” The king’s breath is hot against Hansol’s ear. “The blacksmith will starve in his cell and the tall one will wither and die without water.” Hansol’s hands shake violently in the king’s hold. “I thought you learned your lesson with  _ Byungjoo, _ ” The king whispers venomously and pushes Hansol away.

“Seo!” Sangwon appears in the doorway, “Take him to his _ tower _ .”

“Yes your highness.” Sangwon murmurs, grabbing Hansol’s wrist gently.    
As soon as they are out of the king’s sight, Sangwon lets go of his wrist and places a comforting palm on Hansol’s spine. 

“He brought him up again, didn’t he?” Hansol gives a quiet hum and nods. “Sorry,” Sangwon shakes his head. Hansol is silent as they continue to the tower.

The familiar jarring click of the lock makes him jump. Sangwon bids him farewell through the door and Hansol hears Sangwon’s footsteps recede down the hall. He sighs and sets to work pulling off his robes and replacing them with a loose shirt and pants. There’s nothing else to do but sleep until he is summoned again. All he can hope for is for Sangwon to take care of Jiho and Yooncheol, and to get them out.


	4. The Knight and the Blacksmith

“Wake up,” Jiho wakes up to a low voice and knocking at the bars of his cell. He pries his eyes open to find the source of the voice.

It’s the knight that had taken Hansol away earlier in the day. He holds out a small loaf of bread as an offering. “Hansol-ssi sent me,” The knight says. Jiho accepts the bread, suddenly aware of his aching stomach. “I have been ordered to take care of you and to help you escape, both of you.” He corrects himself in response to Jiho's raised eyebrow.

“Have you visited Yooncheol? Is he okay?” Jiho asks eagerly as he devours the bread.

“Yes,” The knight says. “The guard have been denying him water, I brought him a skin of water to hide in his cell. He'll be okay.” 

“Thank the gods,” Jiho breathes, “Why are they doing this to us? Didn't Hansol-ssi tell them what happened?” The look he receives from the knight is complicated, looking empathetic but annoyed. 

“To punish Hansol-ssi.” He says simply, “You are being made into examples of what will happen to whoever attempts to help him escape.”

Jiho's mind flits back to the bruises on Hansol's arms. “Did … does,” His voice is quiet and reluctant. “Does the king abuse Hansol-ssi?” The knight freezes for a moment before sighing heavily, 

“Yes. He's probably being kicked around at the moment. We've all tried to stop him, but it's impossible. He's the king.” 

The knight sounds devastated, he must be close to the prince. Jiho's heart clenches at the total hopelessness that saturates the knight’s voice. 

“Jiho,” He says softly.

“What?”

“My name, its Jiho.” He clarifies.

“Oh,” The knight has a strange half smile adorning his lips. “I'm Sangwon.”

“Good to meet you, Sangwon-ssi.”

“You as well, Jiho-ssi.” 

Jiho almost laughs at the absurdity of their interaction. He's sitting on the wrong side of a cell, introducing himself to the crown prince’s personal knight. It's been a strange day.

Sangwon sighs and gets to his feet, “I'm sorry. But I must go, his highness will be expecting me it his court soon.” He gives an awkward wave, “Farewell.”

“Be safe,” Jiho responds quietly. The knight’s heavy footfalls fade away and the cell block returns to it's uncomfortable silence. Its shitty to be alone, Jiho decides.


	5. Party Crashers

The king is throwing a party. A party to celebrate the safe return of his son. He'd invited half of the kingdom’s nobles.

So Hansol is dressed up like a royal doll, in silver and jewels. Sangdo, his personal attendant, is silent as he dresses the prince in extravagant silks.

His arms are covered by long black sleeves, clamped to his wrists by silver bracelets. Hansol's fingers are adorned with rings as well, two silver and two gold. 

Finally, Sangdo places the crown on his head. It's heavy even though it's nothing more than a thick silver band studded with blue jewels. He's glad it's not as extravagant as his father's. 

Hansol hates parties, and nobles. They all smile and laugh and pretend that everyone's happy. And it's all so fake. The smiles are too big but they never reach their eyes. 

The benefit of the parties is that Hansol is able to walk around the ballroom. Its an opportunity to talk to his friends and stay away from his father. 

He spends most of the night with Hojoon, his father's favorite palace singer, and Sangdo. Sangwon stays at the King's side as per his orders. 

Hojoon stops occasionally to sing for the king as asked, but for most of the night he accompanies Hansol around the party. Cracking jokes to keep their mood light and pulling tired smiles out of Hansol.

Sangdo on the other hand, fusses with Hansol’s clothes and hair like a worried mother. The taller man adjusts Hansol's crown for what has to be the hundredth time and Hansol laughs quietly. 

“I'm fine,” He chuckles, “You're going to give yourself grey hair with all your fretting.” 

“I will not,” Sangdo replies sternly. “And your crown has fallen crooked again.” He lifts it back into it's place before standing back, seemingly satisfied. Hojoon giggles and reaches up to flick the crown when Sangdo looks away, earning him a slap upside the head from the taller man and a giggle from Hansol.

The pair manage to keep his mind off of the two prisoners for most of the night. Until the king stands up to speak. 

“As you all know, my son was kidnapped by two rebels recently.” The king says, “But! He has since been found and returned home safely.”

Suddenly the crowd's attention is on Hansol and he's reminded to smile by Sangdo and Hojoon’s hands on his shoulders. He gives his best fake smile, big enough to be believable but still small enough to reach his eyes. 

“And,” The king gestures to one of the guards, “The rebels have been apprehended! I'd like you to determine a fitting punishment for them.” 

As he speaks, Jiho and Yooncheol are dragged into the ballroom in chains. They're forced to their knees in front of the king, both look thin and tired, but uninjured to Hansol's relief. 

The ballroom erupts in chatter and the king continues to talk over them. “Beheading?” The crowd boos. “Hanging?” Hansol's heart drops as the crowd cheers.

“Well,” The king stares straight at Hansol, “Hanging it is! Inform the people, they'll be hung at noon!” 

Hansol can't move. His heart is beating out of his chest and his hands are shaking too bad to be of any use. Hojoon takes hold of the prince's wrist and leads him out of the ballroom, Sangdo follows after bidding the king a very fake farewell.

Instead of going to the tower, they take Hansol to Sangdo’s chambers. They sit him on Sangdo’s bed and Hojoon just hugs him. He holds the prince close and lets him sob into his chest. Sangdo bustles around his room and strips Hansol of his heavy jewelry. Finally they lay him in Sangdo’s bed after Hansol cries himself asleep. 

Sangwon stands outside of Sangdo’s door, pushing all other guards away when they attempt to bring Hansol back to the tower.


	6. The runaway and the rebel

Its obscene, the amount of cheers and excited attendees. They are witnesses to a murder, willing or not.

Sangwon, Hojoon and Sangdo are at his side, the king’s orders be damned. Hansol is clad in black. In early mourning, his father had jeered. His usual happy persona is gone, replaced with a somber and cold mood. It's easier this way.

The noose is already hung, measured for each of the boy’s necks specifically. People have gathered from all across the city; death really does bring people together Hansol muses. 

Yooncheol is lead out first. Tear tracks gleam on his cheeks and his eyes are red from crying. But he still manages to stand tall in the guard’s hold. Its admirable.

Jiho comes out defiantly, head held high and eyes scanning the crowd. It's impossible to tell what or who he's looking for, but as he's lead up onto the platform Jiho grins. The king clenches an angry fist next to Hansol, giving Hansol a small ray of hope

As the pair are stood up on the stools, Sangdo grasps Hansol's cold clammy hand tightly. Hojoon puts a soft hand on his shoulder and Hansol's heart stops. 

This is really happening. They're really going to be hung. 

Then suddenly the ropes are gone and Jiho is on his feet. He pulls the noose from around his neck and frees Yooncheol as well, then the pair leap into the crowd. 

The crowd itself is whipped into a frenzy, people are screaming and it's impossible to tell where Jiho has gone. 

Hansol is excited, he's never seen his father so angry before. His entire body shakes, hands in tight balls at his side, all semblance of excitement gone from his face.

“Find them!” He roars. The royal guards scramble to comply, save for Sangwon. The knight takes Hansol and his companions out of the square.

“Sangwon-ah,” Hansol is visibly saving shaking with excitement. “What just happened?” 

“I may or may not have tipped off a few rebels to our king’s plans.” Sangwon shrugs, “They should be gone by now.”

Apparently Jiho had other plans because the blonde boy comes running around the corner just as Sangwon finishes his sentence. He grabs Hansol's wrist and slides to a stop in front of him. 

“I thought you were running away.” Jiho laughs, out of breath from running. 

“Come with me, we're going with the rebellion. You'll be safe there.” 

“But,” Hansol can't breath. He's able to leave, finally. But he can't leave his friends, Sangwon will most likely be killed. “I-I can't leave them here.”

Beside him, Sangwon rolls his eyes. “I'll stay.” 

“What? No!”

“I'll tell them you were taken again,” He says. “Take Sangdo-ah and Hojoon-ah with you, that's all I ask.” 

“But he'll kill you!” Hansol exclaims, “I can't let that happen!”

“It is my duty to protect you,” Sangwon says softly. “I will gladly die for you. Please go.”

Hansol nods reluctantly and lets Jiho guide him away, Hojoon and Sangdo following after them. Sangwon waves to them before turning back to the screaming throng of people.

“Come, this way.” Jiho calls as they catch up with Yooncheol. “Sehyuk-hyung is waiting.” 

They reach a carriage and Jiho pushes Hansol and his attendants forward. Surprisingly there are already three boys sitting in the carriage, seemingly waiting. 

The tallest one glares at Hansol before turning to Jiho. “Why is he here?” Jiho sighs and wraps an arm around Hansol's shoulder. 

“I brought him, I'll explain later.”

“Fine,” The tall one concedes. “Yooncheol-ah, let's go!” Hansol hears the older boy's call of confirmation and the carriage sets off.


	7. Attacks and Kisses

“Explain, now.” Sehyuk is furious, slamming the door closed behind them. Hansol flinches and unconsciously moves behind Jiho for safety. 

“Look, he's not what you all think.” Jiho stutters, “Hansol-ssi is just like us! He wants to see the king dethroned just as we do, maybe more!” 

“Why?” Sehyuk’s voice drips with venom, “He's a prince. He has everything.” Somehow the quiet rage in voice is even scarier than his earlier yelling. 

Jiho is silent, is this what he was like when he'd first met Hansol? Gods he had been a dick. He puts an arm across Hansol's shoulder again, grounding them both. 

“That's,” He sighs. “That's exactly what I thought when I first met him. But he's different! I swear on everything. He stands the most to gain from the king falling, even if he is not crowned king.” Yooncheol looks ready to add something but Jiho pushes on.

“Hansol-ah is better than the king. He knows exactly how bad much that crown corrupts.” Jiho feels the the smaller boy tense under his arm. “He does not have to be king after this is over. But he can help us, I promise.” 

The room is dead silent. Sanggyun and Taeyang look stunned, while Sehyuk looks impressed. Finally, Sehyuk nods silently.

“Fine.” Jiho does a double take. 

“What?”

“I said fine, he can stay. But,” Hansol's eyes go wide. “He's your responsibility, and he'll stay with you.”

“Okay!” Jiho grins, pulling Hansol up to his small room.

Hansol sits on the bed beside Jiho and they're silent for a moment, absorbing what just happened. 

“I'm sorry,” The former prince starts. Jiho raises a confused eyebrow.

“Why?” Hansol fiddles with the edge of his black robes. It reminds Jiho of their first meeting.

“You almost died. It was-is my fault.” Hansol murmurs, “Sangwon is the one that saved you, and he is probably going to be murdered by my fath-the king.”

Jiho is silent for a moment, then he grasps Hansol's shoulders firmly. “What could you have done?” He asks gently, “It's okay. I'm alive, Yooncheol’s alive, and you are out of that castle. You're safe and everything's okay.” Hansol doesn't answer but his shoulders shake and Jiho realizes belatedly that he's crying.

“Oh gods, I'm sorry.” Jiho scrambles, “Didn't mean to-” 

“It's okay,” Hansol gives a watery chuckle. “Gods, I'm crying again. That's all I seem to do these days. But, you are right. We are all okay. And I just cowered in my bedroom and let everyone else do it for me.”

“That's understandable,” Jiho tries, “You were most likely scared.” Hansol snorts,

“I am scared. I'm scared out of my mind.”

“So am I, we all are. We'd be fools not to be.” Jiho moves his hands to Hansol's neck, forcing him to look up at the blond boy. “I meant what I said down there, you do not have to be king. Hell, you could come live with Yooncheol and I. You could find a job and you could live a fairly normal life. If that's what you want.”

The look in Hansol's eyes is like that of a child shown magic, pure wonder and excitement. He smile genuinely for the first time and nods, “I'd like that.” 

“Good!” Jiho smiles back, “You will be safe here when we bring the king down, I won't let him hurt you anymore.” 

“I can't do that!” Hansol exclaims indignantly, “I’m in this too! I'm just as involved as you or anyone else. I can't just sit here while people risk themselves to help me, that's what I have been doing my entire life! I have to help!”

“Oh, well-uh.” Jiho sighs, “I got nothing,” He concedes. Hansol laughs softly, still smiling up at the blacksmith. 

“That's alright, you don't have to have anything.” His grin is disarming. “Just, let me help. In anyway I can.” 

Its great to see Hansol so passionate, his hands flail it time with his words and his eyes sparkle with an excited light. So Jiho just nods and takes hold of Hansol's hands. 

“I can't speak for Sehyuk-hyung, but I'll be glad for you to help.” He promises, “You're too valuable to be ignored.”

Hansol stares up at Jiho for a precious moment before noticing just how close they are. He moves to back away but it impulse, Jiho stops him. The blonde boy’s eyes flit to the former prince's lips for a second, then he surges forward and presses a soft kiss to Hansol's lips. 

The former prince is stiff for a moment and Jiho is scared that he's made a wrong choice. But then Hansol melts into his hold and he's elated. 

But as quickly as it had begun, the kiss is broken by Hansol pulling away. The former prince's eyes are wide, filled with fear and sorrow. His eyes fill with tears and Hansol collapses in on himself.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jiho stutters. He isn't sure if he should embrace Hansol, or back away. “Gods a-are you okay?” 

Hansol lifts his head weakly and attempts to answer, but his breath won't come. His chest heaves and it's obvious he cannot catch his breath. Jiho recognizes the signs instantly, the shaking of Hansol's limbs and the sheen of sweat on his skin. A panic attack, Yooncheol has them every once and awhile. 

Jiho grasps Hansol's hands and makes him look up into his eyes. “Come on, breathe with me.” He takes deep breaths, pressing Hansol's palm to Jiho's chest. “In. Out. In. Out. There you go.” Slowly Hansol's breathing falls into a rhythm and he stops shaking. Neither of them say anything as Hansol wraps his arms around Jiho's waist and pulls the blonde boy close.

“Are you alright?” Jiho asks softly as the former prince pulls away.

“Truthfully?” Hansol's voice shakes, “No. But I feel that with you beside me, I might be eventually.” 

“Do you want to tell me what caused that? Do you know?” 

“I-I would like to, but I'm not sure I can.” Jiho traces nonsensical patterns into Hansol's back,

“That's alright. Do you wish to stay with me?”

“I. . . do.” 

“Good,” Jiho smiles gently. He lays Hansol on the bed and gets up to blow out the single candle lighting the room. Hansol buries himself beneath the blankets and swaths himself in warmth, only a tuft of his hair is left poking out of the blankets. Jiho laughs quietly and slides into the bed, wrapping strong arms around Hansol's leith form.

“Goodnight, Jiho-ah.” Hansol murmurs into the blond boy’s chest. 

“You as well Hansol-ah.” Jiho replies in turn, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
